Stalemate
by rokothepas
Summary: Grissom makes his move. Unbound Improv challenge response. Implied GS.


Pat

A/N: This is the response to the latest Unbound Improv challenge. As always the word limit (which I exceeded again ;) was 1000 and the first and the last lines were given. This was just something I had to write and it sort of came out of my frustration with Ecklie, Sofia and the new shift changes. Just so you knowI started writing a sequel to Two Sharp Women and hopefuly I'll have it finished soon.

I'd like to thank my dad, a huge chess enthusiast, for helping me with the title and explaining a few things. Also big thanks goes to my brother for convincing me to post it. If I did mess up the technical stuff or spelling/grammar please let me know. Thanks for reading.

_Happy Holidays Everyone!_

CATEGORY: General/Drama, Implied G/S

RATING: PG13

SPOLIERS: Formalities, No Humans Involved.

DISCLAIMER: All the characters are owned by Anthony E. Zuiker, the CBS Worldwide Inc. & Alliance Atlantis Corp. The purpose of the story is purely for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

SUMMARY: Grissom makes his move. Unbound Improv challenge response. Implied G/S.

------

"**I wouldn't go there if I were you." **

Grissom stopped his trek down the hallway and raised his head from the file he was so intently focused on. He gave the intruder a look of annoyance. Letting go of his initial surprise, his face became devoid of any emotion.

"What?" he asked.

Conrad Ecklie made some kind of a grimace that could be considered a smirk and muttered, "Something wrong with your hearing, Gil?" When he noticed a distinct flicker on Grissom's face he added, "You know, _my _hearing's perfectly fine, unlike somebody else's. I have ears everywhere, _Gil_."

"And your nose apparently." Grissom muttered under his breath.

"I didn't catch that?" he said and invited himself into Grissom's office. Grissom followed him inside, while Ecklie took a quick glance outside to see if there were curious onlookers about and finding none he closed the door.

Grissom went around his desk and sat down.

"Is there are reason you've interrupted me, Ecklie? Or should I consider this a social visit?" Grissom asked sarcastically, his intense stare boring holes into Ecklie's head.

_I wonder if it's possible to make a man spontaneously combust with just staring at him? No such luck._

The man _grimaced_ again and slumped into the chair across from Grissom's desk.

"Is that a way to treat _your boss_, Gil?" The smirk was back.

Grissom was fuming. "I've got no time for your crap, Conrad. So if you got something to say, then say it. Otherwise, get the hell out of my office!" he raised his voice and jumped up, staring icily at his face.

"Gee, I wonder what got you so worked up, Gil? Could it be the fact that Sidle is bailing out on your little A-Team?"

Grissom couldn't hide the emotional reaction when Sara was mentioned and Ecklie noticed that.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well it's more of a question of what do _you_ want, Gil?"

"I'm not following?" he said confused.

"You've obviously made up your mind but is there a way I could make you reconsider?"

_He's not making any sense. What is he on about?_

"And what exactly am I supposed to reconsider?" Grissom asked.

"As I said earlier I wouldn't go there if I were you. Terminating your employment over something as mundane as your _friend's _departure is ridiculous."

_Ah, I didn't expect that. _

"I'm listening. Name your price." he challenged.

Grissom placed his glasses on the table and gave him a penetrating look.

"You're willing…to compromise?" he asked not very convinced.

"Yes…to some extent." Ecklie responded through gritted teeth. Groveling was not in his nature.

Grissom nodded in understanding and retorted coolly, "Alright…for starters I want things to be the way they were before. That means I want my team back. I want Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes back on night shift. I already recommended Catherine for the day shift supervisory position so she should be granted that promotion. I can't say that she deserved it but she's certainly earned it and it will be good for her and her daughter."

Ecklie frowned in thought and huffed out, "That's some demand you got there, Gil. I don't like it but…" he sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

"Good but that's not all I want." he said.

"What _more _do you want?"

"Your position."

"What? You want to be assistant director?" he frowned, not expecting that answer.

"No. I want you to resign." Grissom pointed out the obvious.

"Out of the question. That's the price I'm not willing to pay."

"Then we're through here." He said determinately and stood up, ready to leave. "If there's nothing else…"

"Come on, Gil. Maybe we can make some sort of a deal—" he protested but Grissom interrupted him.

"No. It's either that or I'm out of here and you'll be short of two CSIs. And considering Greg's decision to return to his old position, night shift will officially have only one active CSI. I wonder how you'll explain that to Cavallo." Grissom challenged, staring intently at Ecklie's flushed face.

"I—I can't do that!" he said.

Grissom took that as a no and started for the door. In the doorway he turned and retorted; "Tell me Conrad, do you play chess?"

He stared at him confusedly. "No I don't. What does that have to do with anything?"

Grissom saw this as his chance and went back in and around his desk, placing his hands on the cool surface and staring him down.

He mused, "Your situation reminded me of a position in chess. In layman terms; we're both screwed either way Conrad. The only difference is that I don't really care what happens to me anymore. I found…life."

Ecklie frowned at his cryptic retort.

He sighed and continued, "While _you_ on the other hand…Let's just say that if you don't grant my wishes, you're going to be hounded down by Cavallo…and the Sheriff, for breaking the integrity and team work of the lab. Not to mention the fact that it will result in losing the title for the second best lab in the country. Face it; with this lack of help and no team work it's bound to happen. So what you got to do now is choose. Will you leave on your own accord or wait for the reprimand by Cavallo? Considering your _very_ bad judgment and management skills I'd say you're bound to get fired anyway. Like I said, you're screwed either way."

"Well if I'm screwed either way than I got nothing to lose anyway."

"With your current reputation I'd say your opportunity for another promotion is bordering nil, not to mention your employment prospect."

Ecklie looked down at his fidgeting hands and sighed. He stood up and straightening the invisible creases on his gray suit, he cleared his throat.

"I…ahem…I'll straighten it out right away. My wife always complains about the monotony anyway. Maybe it's time for a change. The changes should take affect by the next shift." he retorted gravely.

"Good. You've made the right decision, Conrad."

He nodded and dragged himself out of Grissom's office in search of Cavallo.

Grissom shook his head in disbelief. He did it. Ecklie's gone. Everything's going back to normal. Well, some things have irreversibly changed. Now it was up to him to keep those changes.

He remembered he still had something to do. He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello. You've reached the home of Gil Grissom. I can't come to the phone right now but if you'd leave a message after the beep, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Beep.

"Sara, it's me. Are you there? Well I just wanted to let you know I did it. _We_ did it. Ecklie's history. Oh and get some sleep honey, you're requested at work tomorrow. I'll be home as soon as I can."

Beep.

"Checkmate." he muttered.

**With that, he sat back and smiled.**


End file.
